The Hollowfied Fairy
by BanetheTremoring
Summary: He lost his family to a horde of beast of the dark mage Zeref only way of stopping the rampaging monsters Ichigo and friends sacrifices there own mental health and body as they took over the rampaging monsters but it was to late. So taking a vow the group of them created a independent guild with goal to hunt down all the creations of Zeref. Strong Ichigo Hollow take-over
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (****Hiro Mashima****) and Bleach creator (Tite Kubo).**

Chapter 1: Hollow Soul

(Story start)

Along a mountain range of Mt. Hakobe walked a tall figure wearing a large billowing black travelers cloak covering his figure with the hood up covering his head,[1] carrying a large travelers bag over his shoulders. He walked as if searching for something along the mountain range coming up with no results, until a large deafening roar echoed through the mountain pass before a dark purple magical explosion appeared just over the next ridge blowing a large gust of wind through the canyon knocking the hood down to expose long spiky orange hair, with a stern face, and a bored scowl adorning it this is Ichigo Kurosaki. [2]

As the wind subsided he brought his right arm up to his face the sleeve pushed up on his arm to expose a small black mark that looked like a skull [3] on the underside of his wrist. Brushing his shaggy hair back down from the wind, before putting the hood back up he looks over to the ridge where the smoke was now appearing deciding on rushing over there. He hops down the embankment getting a running start before a red outlined black seal appeared under his feet projecting him off the ground into the air landing on the opposite ridge.

When he looks down in the deeper chasm he see exactly what he was looking for and he definitely was not disappointed as the rumors he had heard of a large beast rampaging though these mountain destroying villages as it passed was not exaggerated. As down below him a large burning town was a giant red furred beast, with green skin, with long white hair cascading down it back, along with glowing eyes to settle the monstrous image as it was walking away from the town seeing the beast Ichigo takes out the mission request looking at the description of the beast he notes there is slight difference in the appearance then described in the mission request.

"Huh the request doesn't say anything about white hair…" his vocal thoughts were interrupted as a large bird flew through the smoke, over the beast shoulders, and into the clearing before landing onto to a random pile of rubble before it transformed into a petite white haired girl in a pink dress that started digging into the rubble frantically as the Beast King rampaged towards her.

Ichigo watched her as she dug through the rubble till she came across a large rock she couldn't move on her own till it exploded upwards throwing the girl back as the dust settled it showed another white haired girl in a leather outfit with a transformed arm. With the explosion flaring up it catches the attention of the Beast King as it gave a challenging roar as it paced towards them.

(Down below)

The smaller girl raced back to the older looking one helping her out of the rubble "Lisanna you need to get out of here" said the older girl as she struggled to stand up.

"No! I can talk him out of it I know I can Mira-nee I just got get you out of here first" she said the now identified Lisanna as she dragged her older sister out of harm's way before she spoke. "Elf-niichan what's wrong with you?" she asked innocently from her crouching position before she walked back in front of the Beast King she spread her arms out in a non-threatening manner that's when she yelled out "Elf-niichan why are you upset with us" she asked in the same tone as the monster stopped just short of stepping onto her. Thinking she is getting through to him she put her arms down "See it's me your little sister Lisanna lets just go back home and forget all about this" she said to the Beast that just remained standing in front of her listening.

(On the cliffs)

"So it would seem I'm too late someone already attempted to take it over. Ooh well it doesn't fit anyway" said Ichigo as he adjusts his cloak and turned around and then began walking away. "Beside's she seemed to snapped him out of it he's not rampaging anymore" but he spoke too soon as there was another deafening roar Ichigo turning around just in time to see the Beast king raise its arm before swiping it downward at the smiling girl knocking her to the side as the older girl screamed from the side "LISANNE" she yelled loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Watching the small form sail through the air going on instinct, he threw his bag to the ground, before one of his signature seal's appeared under his feet. As he is rocketed towards the falling body seeing he was not going to make it with a wave of his hand another seal appeared, as if like landing pad he landed on it before taking off again, as if it was a solid surface he produced a loud booming sound as he breaks through the sound barrier he zooms catching the limp body pulling her close to his own seconds before crashing into the ground leaving behind a crater trail.

When Ichigo's ears adjusted back to normal from breaking the sound barrier he hears a low wheezing coming from the girl in his arms looking down. He sees the rosy cheeks that reminded him so much of his two younger sisters when they were young but the happy memory changed quickly as he watched the rosiness slowly fading as the blood is receding from the skin it turning a sickly pale. Seeing the symptoms of shock brought the realization to Ichigo of something he knew all too well he got up off the ground as carefully as he could manage without hurting her more she started to squirm weakly but Ichigo just tightened his grip on her.

"It's ok I'm taking you back to your sibling" said Ichigo the frail form in his arms stopped her squirming as he began running towards the scene of the attack with the small girl in his arms. He came across a ridge to see the deep claw marks in the ground and the leather wearing teen struggling to stand as the Beast king rampaging destroying the canyon sending debris falling everywhere.

Ichigo walked down the embankment towards the leather wearing teen with the small girl in his arms before placing her on the ground gently beside the struggling teen who moved as quickly as she could to be by her younger sister's side.

Mira went by her taking her hand in her own as she started to cry "This is strange I can't move my body Mira-nee" Lisanna struggled to say.

"It's going to be okay just save your strength" said Mira reassuringly but Ichigo watched from over her shoulder he already knew the damage was too much for the little girls small body to handle but he let the girl hold onto as much hope as she could.

"Where are you?" she asked with glossed over eye's scanning around looking for her earning confusions from Mira.

"I'm right here Lisanna" she said placing a hand on her shoulder as she let lone tear fall down her face before Lisanna's body was covered in a heavenly light before she was gone from this world leaving behind the battered dress she was wearing that day. "LISANNA!" screamed Mira through tears as she took the tattered dress and held it to her chest as Mira could not believe the impossible has happened she lost one of her only family she had left she then began sobbing berating herself for bringing them on this mission and not being physically able to protect .

But Ichigo not wanting to see anyone crying he just placed a strong hand on the smaller girls shoulder shaking her out of her thoughts before she turned looking at the tall hooded figure standing behind her as if the creature of death itself before it turned and started walking towards the Beast King.

"What are you doing" demanded Mira looking at the hooded figure walking towards the Beast King "No stop he not in his right mind he'll kill you" she yelled as she struggled to stand up but Ichigo just stopped before ripping off his cloak revealing his strong build, spiky orange hair, wearing a black long sleeve v-neck shirt with the number 15 on the left side of his chest over his heart with the sleeve's bunched up showing the skull mark on his wrist with white pants with a chain hanging from back to front.

"I can handle this" he said as he walked with his usual scowl on his face towards the beast king before a large red outlined black seal appeared in front of his form then his form began to be covered in pixels as his clothes change to from the long sleeve shirt to a black in white plated armor with two sheathed swords on his back. [4]

"A Re-quip that won't stand a chance against him" yelled Mirajane at the tall man in front of her with his back turned in her direction.

As Ichigo turned his head instead of the stern scowl, he turned to show a white skeletal mask with, black stripes running down vertically, and glowing yellow eyes it gave out a gravely growl for a reply "This is no re-quip" surprising Mira as she realize she looking at a branch of take-over she never seen before.

Before taking up into the air leaving behind a crater going after the Beast king at an extreme speed Mira watched him make seals all around the beast using them as springboards striking the beast with concussive red energy [5] blows as each one traveled at the speed of sound leaving behind a load boom after each attack was any indication.

"What is this guy? She asked as she watches him speed around the monstrous form that has taken over her brother flailing it arms as it attempts to hit the annoying creature attacking him.

That's when she saw it happen the monster swings stopped being frantic and with one aimed throw of his arm that hit true with its massive hand colliding with the small white figure sending him careening in her direction. Crashing into the ground with enough concussive force to throwing rock and debris into the air forcing Mirajane to shield her eye's from the raining debris.

She struggled to stand up to help the tall teen when she made it to the crater she see the tall teen with a large gash running from shoulder to hip diagonally across his chest. He gasped for air in the gravelly voice before bringing a clawed hand to his chest before sitting up and to Mirajane amazement she sees a white substance shoot out of the cut sealing it shut.

"About time it kicked in" he growled out in the gravelly voice which Mira assumed was a side effect of the take over as he taking the clawed hand on his chest running it across the armor as if checking where the cut used to be.

He stood up "I guess Bala's aren't going to work in this form" he said to himself as he walked out of the crater back towards the monster taking the twin blades out from there sheathes.

"Who are you and what are you planned on doing with those" demanded Mira gesturing towards the twin blades but she grimaced and flinched as the raised voice brought her attention to some possible broken ribs on her right side.

"Relax the names Ichigo and I'm not going to kill him at least not intentionally" he said more to himself as he stepped it a direct path before extending his arms, where the two short swords with tips connected in a pincer formation, as a red sphere of compressed energy began to grow at the tip of the swords.

'What's he planning' she thought to herself as she watches the red sphere growing and growing at the sword tips.

"Cero Zona" [6] he yelled out before the sphere went sailing across the canyon toward the Beast hitting it at its feet, causing a massive pillar of energy to explode skyward, causing the beast to cry out in agony at the attack surrounded it when it ended the Beast remained standing, thinking he needed to fire another, he put the swords back together, and began charging but stopped short of producing another as the beast began to fall backward landing on its back unmoving and unconscious.

(Moment before with Mira)

"What the hell was that" thought Mira to herself, as she watched the massive explosion subside that almost fully engulfed her brother turned monster she clutched the dress in her hand and silently prayed he will be okay she wouldn't know what to do if she lost both of them. When the smoke cleared the monster remained a standing mouth agape as if it was surprised by the attack.

She turned back toward the guy that was helping her to find him charging another of the blast "he can fire off something like that in quick succession I can't even do soul extinction back to back what is this guy" she gaped but the charging sphere dissipated as she turned to see the monster slowly tipping backward before falling.

She watched him walk up to the large beast cautiously, just in time to see him shrinking down to the hulking form of what she always knew as Elfman.

(Ichigo POV)

Seeing that he was unconscious and the battle was over Ichigo let his transformation recede letting his original clothes return. He walks into the large crater picking up the large teen placing his arm over his shoulder, before walking him out of the ground impression towards the girl from earlier.

He walked with the large teen arm draped over his shoulders towards some flat rocks where he laid him down to rest. He walked over the next ridge to find the leather wearing teen sitting on the ground watching him as he walked towards hers the dress now wrapped around her left hand and her eyes were red and puffy from crying .

When he got over to her he offered a hand to her she not wanting to let the dress go reached out with her injured right she took it hesitantly raising up only to grimace as she felt pain shoot through her arm and side as she fell back to the ground holding the arm close to her side with a grimace on her face.

Seeing the grimace on her face Ichigo crouched down to examine the arm he offered his hand she hesitantly extended it slightly for him to see he took the arm firmly into his hand at the wrist and the elbow. When looking closely it notices the slight bulging in the arm he bends the arm gently causing Mira to scream confirming the diagnosis.

"Oww what the hell" screamed Mira as she ripped the arm from his grip which she regretted greatly as she pain ripped through it once more.

"From what I can guess you have a broken arm and some cracked ribs but you probably already knew that" said Ichigo as he stood back and before taking off for the cliffs where his bag was located when he arrived. He found the old travel worn bag he used for the past year now before hopping back down towards the injured teens.

He lands in front of her as shields her eye from the dust that went into the air by turning her back not wanting to dirty the dress anymore than it already was. When he walked back over to her putting the bag down he reached inside pulled out a few medical supplies he then commenced in splinting the broken arm and wrapping the broken ribs. When he was done with that he took the hem of his cloak ripping off a long strip to make her a make shift sling.

Mira just flexed her fingers on the injured hand noticing the injuries didn't hurt as much she reached up an adjusted the shoulder strap of the sling before she pushed herself up off of the ground as Ichigo reacted grabbing her good arm by her shoulder helping her up the rest of the way.

"Go easy getting up if I'm right then you have a broken Radius with a few possible floating ribs" said Ichigo he helped her before, she started to hobble in the direction towards the direction where her brother was.

"I got to get to Elfman I got to make sure he is okay" she said determined as she hobbled till Ichigo placed an arm around her helping her along to make it over the hill. When she sees him on the rock there was a sudden sense of urgency as she tried to get to her brothers side with inner hope that he won't disappear as well.

But Ichigo held her back "Calm down he just resting" said Ichigo at hearing that calmed Mira down immensely. They walked over to his side and he placed her down gently beside him as she watched Ichigo began treating the cuts on him with more of his bandages from his bag.

"So what's wrong with him?" she asked as she rubbed her not so little 'little Brother' hand as Ichigo wrapped bandages around a gash on his head.

Before he spoke "well looking him over I would say he's a little banged up and he'll probably wake up with hell of a headache but he should be fine" he said earning a gracious smile from Mira as she looked down at the sleeping face of her brother as she bowed her head and began to sob.

As seeing that it was late in the evening he decided to let her be he placed the cloak over his shoulder before he started walking around picking up wood to make a fire. When he returned with an arm full of wood to find that Mira had fallen asleep laying over her brothers arm deciding not letting her sleep like that he dropped the wood, then lifted her up gently, before he laid her beside her brother, and placed his cloak over the two of them to keep them warm through the night. He then went to the process of making the fire so he doesn't freeze tonight.

(The next morning)

Ichigo sat propped against a rock after staying up all night as he prodded the fire as he added new debris to keep it going to prevent the morning chill from setting in. That when he sees the hulking figure of Elfman began to shift around as he woke up as started to remove the bandage wrapped around his head and eye when Ichigo stopped him by putting a hand on the moving arm.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Elfman as he tried to sit up but then he notices that he couldn't move one of his arms. He threw the cloak off to see a bandaged Mira lying on his arm when he sees the bandages he stops trying to sit up he decided to glare at Ichigo instead who just had his normal scowl adorning his face.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and you must be Elfman" said Ichigo casually as he extended his arm to shake hands but Elfman just stared at the hand with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name" he continued as he went to sit up once again this time not stopping causing Mira to roll off of the rock they were laying on waking her up slightly in the process.

And in her sleep "Lisanna its too early just go back to sleep" she said as she reached out for something or someone when she didn't find it her eyes peeped open not seeing what she wanted the realization hit her she buried her face into the pink dress sobbing.

"Nee-chan why are you crying did this guy do something to you?" he asked as he looked back at Ichigo "What did you do to her as a man I will defend my sisters with my life" he demanded as he got up off of the rock slab getting into Ichigo's face challenging him.

When he mention sisters it brought Mira out of her first of many crying episode's that she will deal with today with puffy eyes and a runny nose she placed a soft hesitant hand on Elfman shoulder, snapping him out of his aggressiveness he turned to comfort his older sister that's when he noticed the pink dress in her hand.

"Nee-chan please tell me what's wrong where's Lisanna?" asked Elfman as he placed his large hands on each of her shoulders, shaking her slightly as her quivering lips are moving but no sound was coming out of them.

Seeing as this wasn't getting anywhere Ichigo spoke up "Your sister Lisanna is no longer with us" he said solemnly from his standing position beside the two.

When he said that Elfman's head turned so fast his neck was threatening to break "What did you say?" he asked confused looking back to Mira who was bawling to herself at the mention of her now dead sister. He sat in confusion before anger ensued through him as looked back to Ichigo "Did you do it? did you kill her?" he demanded as he got up off the rock he was sitting on grabbing Ichigo by the collar lifting him off the ground as much as he could.

"If I killed her why would I hang around here and then why would I have treated yours and her injuries" said Ichigo with his usual stern scowl causing Elfman to look at the bawling older sister to see the bandaged arm and sling.

"You treated our wounds why?" demanded as his grip loosened "If you didn't kill her then who did?" he asked setting Ichigo back on the ground.

"So you don't remember anything" spoke Mira as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she seemed to have stopped crying, causing Elfman to look over to her as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"No after I took over the Beast King my memory is blank all I see is this white dot shooting off this red light going around me" stated Elfman as he plopped down on the stone he rested on the night before as he tries to recollect what happened the night before.

"Ooh that was probably me" said Ichigo as he realized what Elfman was describing the fight from the last night earning a confused look from Elfman.

"Anyways the Beast King was too much for you to handle you lost control and started to rampage through the town and Lisanna tried to stop you" said a sniffling Mira as she continued to dab her eyes of tears before motioning to the burned down town over the next ridge where you can see smoke still drifting into the sky.

"I tried to stop you but the beast over powered me " said Mira earning a mortified look crossed Elfman face as the realization came back to him, as there was a sudden flash of memory of a smiling Lisanna speaking to him before she was gone.

"I did it I'm the one that killed her" said Elfman as the realization finally hit him he gazed at his hands as if there were stained red he began to shake as images of a bloodied Lisanna crying for her big brother to help her came to mind.

"Ooh Elfman" whaled Mira she watched him begin crying as she went to comfort him as the two of them cried in each other's arms as Ichigo just stood to the side feeling like a third wheel as the family mourned the loss of their youngest sibling. Deciding to leave them be as their wounds were treated he picked up the cloak from the stone placing it over his shoulders before shouldering his bag he started to walk away heading into the forest when Elfman called out to him.

"Ichigo please wait up" said a red eyed hoarse Elfman as he came up to him with a sniffling Mira by his side before he got onto his knees. "Please except my humble apology for all the trouble I have caused you" he said bowing his head to the ground giving Ichigo a traditional apology through tears.

"Ooh none of that get off the ground" said Ichigo gesturing for him to get of the ground as he stood up rubbing his eyes of embarrassing tears that a man should not have. Ichigo see the only way of getting out he straightened up "Elfman as you were not in your right mind I accept your apology" said Ichigo placing a firm hand on shoulder.

"Please there has to be something we can do for you" said Mira as she bowed at the waist looking at the ground.

"Ugh not you too it's no problem really its not like I could just leave him like that" said Ichigo as Mira raised up with a nod of her head rubbing eye's with the back of her hand. "Now is not the time for apology it the time for mourning so I believe she deserves a proper burial" said Ichigo as he gestured to the pink dress still clutched in Mira's hands.

"Not here" said Elfman as he gazed at his older sister "I don't want the rest of the guild to never know where her grave is they are as much her family as we were" he continued earning a nod of approval from Mira who stood beside him as they both turned and began walking away.

Taking the hint that the conversation was over he shouldered his bag, and pulled his hood up over his head he began walking away once more when he is stopped yet again.

"Umm Ichigo if you don't have any other plans would you please come with us to explain what happened to our Master?" asked Mira as she stood in front of Elfman. "And you would do her and us both the honor if you would attend the funeral" said Mira as she was the older sibling.

"Why so you want me go I was the one that couldn't save her" said Ichigo as the both of them grouped together then spoke.

"But you tried to save her out of the goodness of your heart and that is good enough for us to call you a friend" said Elfman as he again bowed his head this at the waist as a sign of respect.

"Ooh not this again fine I'll go with you to attend the funeral" said Ichigo as he walked past the two of them towards the town of Magnolia tired of the embarrassing situation.

Seeing that they had succeeded in getting him to come with the both of them they rushed to walk with him. They walked in utter silence as no one knew what words to say in the situation.

When they walked for a few hours when Mira who was hugging the pink dress close to her chest decided to break the silence as it was doing none of them any good "So um Ichigo do you have guild you belong to?" asked Mira honestly as they walked in order to make small talk.

"Well if your trying coax information out about me your being rather straight forward" said Ichigo turned his head looking down at her after he had removed his hood when the started walking with him. " no I don't have a legal guild I belong to is that a problem" he continued with his usual scowl which she returned bringing back her usual personality she held his gaze.

"Well if you're not in a guild then what do you do for money?" she asked when he shook his head negatively and chuckled. Before he stopped his walking, pulling his right arm from his cloak, he held it out to them see.

"I never said I wasn't in a guild its just not a legal one" stated Ichigo as turned over his arm up to expose the black flaming skull tattoo on the underside of his wrist.

When she saw the mark Mira looked at it confused as she didn't recognize it but Elfman did that's when he decided to join the conversation "I know that mark that the mark of the Soul Society Right?" stated Elfman earning a nod from Ichigo as he was correct.

"Soul Society what's that I never heard of them?" asked Mira as she looks confused as she is losing control of the conversation.

"It's a Independent Guild right?" asked Elfman as he once again receives a nod in reply at being correct.

"An independent guild why would you join one of those?" asked Mira as most independent guilds were mercenary group out on a vendetta, against someone they always seem to go bad in the end.

"Yes that right it's a guild me and few choice people who joined together to create" said Ichigo as looked eye to eye with the Elfman completely ignoring Mira question as he held a conversation with the much taller teen.

"So where do you meet up with your guild?" asked Mira to get a sheepish look from Ichigo as turned from Elfman to look at her he rubbed his head as he thought of the more logical way of saying what he need to say.

"That's the thing we all went on different missions about a year ago and we never made a meet up plan" he stated earning dumbfounded looks from the two Strauss's. "And as most independent guild we don't have a guild hall so we don't have a usual meet up spot" he finished as it caused the two of them to face fault before they recovered.

"What do you mean you don't have a meet up plan" asked Mira angrily as she look at him with a look of disbelief on her face at his guild's sheer stupidity not having a get together plan. As she began vocally berating him and his guilds for their lack of planning she was getting riled up enough her old personality was bleeding through the mourning one even more as she almost began physically attacking him when Elfman wrapped her in his arms holding her back from attacking the man that probably saved both of their lives.

"Nee-chan you need to calm down" said Elfman as he struggled to hold onto the much smaller girl. He held onto her for a few more minutes as Ichigo watched with a rare smile till the struggling stopped he watched as as she took a deep calming breath taking it as on okay sign Elfman set her on the ground.

"If you don't have a place to go why don't you stay with us and our guild?" asked Mira throwing Elfman off as he wasn't expecting that from her "It's the least we can do for all the thing you have done for us" she finished.

"So you want me up and drop my own guild to join Fairytail" stated Ichigo earning another dumbfounded look from the two of them before anger coursed through Elfman at the thought of his sisters honor.

"How would you know she was from Fairytail her mark isn't visible" demanded Elfman as Mira guild mark was on her upper thigh under her shorts thinking Ichigo as some sort of pervert he went on the defensive to defend his older sisters when Mira hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh get a grip Elfman he saw the mark on your neck" said Mira as she pointed to the mark on his neck making Elfman face fault at his own mistake.

"Ooh I'm so very sorry for insulting your manhood please except my apology" said Elfman sheepishly as got on his hands and knees bowing his head as he was incredibly wrong on his accusation earning a sweat drop at yet another of Elfmans apology.

Ichigo decided upon ignoring the apology he walked past them both going over a hill to that led out of the forest and out below them was the large city of Magnolia there were this close and didn't even realize it.

When the two of them stepped up beside him to see what he was looking at when Mira spoke up "Welcome to Magnolia home to the strongest guild on all of Fiore" said Mira giving the town below the grand explanation. "Come on the guild halls just over there" she said in a dreading voice as she lead them down the hill and through the south gate entrance before walking up to a rather noisy looking building with the Fairytail symbol at the top of it.

Feeling slightly apprehensive about going into the building Ichigo stops as they open the door to walk inside without him. When Elfman spoke up "Aren't you coming inside?" he asked earning a nod from Ichigo before her raised his hood up over his orange hair before following them inside.

* * *

**Author notes: This is a story I have been wanting to seen written for a while now so I decided the public has waited long enough from reading this epic story. On the side note this story is a Ichigo Hollow take-over mage fic so he will have multiple forms besides the one described in this chapter and yes I have a few I already have chosen to be in his arsenal but if you want to send me one you would like to see in this fic send me the name and the reason why. But there is a few requirements to nominate a hollow form 1) Vizard that haven't lost control and Bounts are not allowed. 2) and if an Arrancar is chosen they must be Male no female gender bending is permitted.**

* * *

**[1] The same type of black cloak Zane Truesdale wore in the different dimension in the Yubel arc of Yugioh GX.**

**[2] The appearance of Ichigo is the same as fullbring training**

**[3] the skull mark can be decided upon resembles the skull on his combat pass.**

**[4] Is a take on Hollowfied version of Ichigo's Fullbring**

**[5] the red Blast used against the beast king Elfman were Balas used by the arrancar in the anime**

**[6] "Cero Zona" is roughly translated to 'Ground zero'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and Bleach creator (Tite Kubo).**

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter and to all my followers that are fans of my stories please read the message at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lost Soul

(Story Start)

As Ichigo walked through the door leading inside the guild it was not what he was expecting of the strongest guild in Fiore. On the contrary it was the exact opposite what he was expecting of a legal guild instead of people barely talking to each other beside to take missions.

They were all fighting against each other in what looked like a huge bar fight as they go at each other's throat as if it was all in good fun. But Ichigo self monologue was cut short as a yell of "Leather skank your back" was called out by a red haired girl wearing armor as she threw a bar stool through the air flying straight for the three of them before charging towards them.

At seeing the object flying towards them Ichigo looked down at the white haired girl in front of to see her distracted and unaware of the charging opponent and airborne chair. So acting quick he pulls out his arms from the cloak before they are enclosed in the magic pixels from before as his hands are coated in what looks like a iron plated greave, as the arms expand with added muscle, and a large iron studs jutted out from the skin on the back of the arms in a matter of seconds.

Watching the stool sail towards them he times it right catching it in mid-flight using the momentum from charging forward to catch the stool he rushes forward sweeping the leg out from under the armor wearing teen using the stool pinning her to the ground. After his little of display of power the whole guild goes silent turning their heads to look at the foreign mage causing Ichigo to feel slightly sheepish under his hood.

"Whoa he took down Erza" said a voice in the crowd as the all stared him as keeps pressure on the stool keeping the girl to the floor.

"Um Hi" he said shyly with a wave of one of his transformed hand with the hood still hiding his feature's to the members of Fairytail. The stares sat heavy on Ichigo as a short white haired man hopped from the bar and then began walking up to the four of them.

"Well hello there my names Makorov I'm the guild master of this here guild. Would you mind letting her up?" asked the now identified Makorov with a small smile on his face as he gestured towards the struggling teen that he was holding down. He continued watching the tall hooded figure as he pulled his arm from the stool back into is cloak as a weak light shine through it as he drops the partial take-over.

When she got up off the ground with a huff the small smile grew wider in thankfulness. "Thank you now what can I do for you?" asked the now identified Makorov when Elfman took charge of the conversation by steeping forward.

"Ooh he came with us for a reason I would like to discuss in private if we can" said a sadden Elfman as he fights back breaking down into tears in front of everyone. Seeing the look in Elfman's eyes the smile disappears as a serious look crossed his feature as he waved for the three of them to follow him down a side hallway that branched off from the main hall.

When they followed him to a little side room made office made up of a small desk covered in paper work with a three chairs making up the rest of the furnishings. He motioned for them to take seats as Elfman and Mira graciously accepted as Ichigo remained standing in the background mysteriously.

"Well what is it the two of you want to discuss with me that it had to be away from the other guild members?" asked Makorov as he took a seat behind the small desk as he began putting the strewn out papers into neat stacks.

"Master, it has to do with Mira's last mission to subdue the Beast King" said Elfman as he placed a comforting hand on the now trembling Mira. Earning a worried look from the guild Master as he wasn't used to this sadden meek side of the usually feisty s-class mage.

"Very well please tell me what happened" stated Makorov with a serious look in his eye as he hopped onto the desk as he was starting to get an uneasy feeling to fall over his form as he come to the realization. That the signature Strauss trio was missing one of their key members of making it a trio as the tall hooded figure didn't match the usual short petite form of Lisanna Strauss their youngest sibling.

That's when Mira couldn't hold it back anymore "We lost Lisanna" she bawled as the hugged the dress that Makorov instantly recognized as the petite girls favorite. At hearing this, his eyes widen in surprise, and he gives them his undivided attention.

"What do you mean you lost Lisanna what happened?" asked Makorov in fatherly tone as he stares down the three individuals in front of him as he goes through the mental preparation for what to come but the answer never arrives as the words catch in Elfmans throat as the memory of the smiling Lisanna surfaces once more.

"Well are you going to tell me or not" demanded Makorov as he looked at the two of them anger swelling up inside him as he stares at the two crying teens. As they were not going to give him any answers he turned to the newcomer to see if he could shine some light on this particular subject.

"You, there I never caught your name" said Makorov as he pointed at the tall hooded figure standing next to the wall "they brought you along for a reason could you tell me what happened as they don't seem to be physically capable of upholding a conversation at the moment" stated Makorov motioning to the two cry teens as the figure gave an inaudible nod of the head before walking towards the desk the small guild Master was standing on.

When Ichigo walked up to the desk he stopped short of stepping all the way up to it he stood between the two chairs before removing his hood from over his head. "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo as he extended his hand in greeting from under his cloak which Makorov took in a firm grip.

"Kurosaki huh... You wouldn't have been related to a mage by the name of Isshin by any chance" asked Makorov as he puts the worried anger to the side as he address the man in front of him.

At hearing the name Isshin, Ichigo hand reflexively went to his wrist under his cloak where his guild mark resided before he straightened up somewhat saddened. "Yes sir, I am related to him he's my Father" said Ichigo with one of his usual scowl.

At hearing his answer brought sudden regret at the mention of the name. "I'm very sorry for your loss no child should have to bare the loss of a loved one" said Makorov as he stretched out a hand resting it upon Ichigo shoulder as he nodded in appreciations.

"That aside please allow me to explain the reason for me being here" said Ichigo as he relaxed back earning a serious look from Makorov he gave a nod. So taking that as a response to proceed in explaining what happened he started from the beginning from when he showed up making sure to prevent any information of his abilities.

After listening with rapt attention he gave a nod of understanding "Is all of that true?" he asked the two sibling which the returned with a positive nod of their heads. "I see well then this is most regrettable" he said before turning to the two sibling that have stopped crying for the time being.

"Do the two of you have anything to say about his explanation" said Makorov in a almost challenging tone of voice which earned him two negative nods from the two mourning siblings. "Very well then would the two of you mind sharing this information with the rest of the guild?" asked Makorov earning negative nods from the two of them in unison as they stood up to begin walking out of the office.

When Ichigo stopped him "Wait isn't this private matter that should be kept in the family?" asked Ichigo as he spoke to the three people as they opened the door when Mira spoke in answer.

"This guild is our family so why not tell them" she said as Elfman and Makorov gave nods of their heads at the girls answer. As they all walked out of the room to the small hall before walking into a much tamer guild hall as the bar fight they originally walking in on has calmed down and everyone was acting calmly enjoying each other's company once more.

When they walked in they went up to the bar before the Master hopped up on the counter before coughing into his hand in order to gather everyone's attention. "Listen up brats I regret to say this but Mirajane and Elfman have a announcement to make" said Makorov as he gestured for the two of them to take the floor to speak.

With as much courage as she could muster Mira stepped forward with her brother by her side "During my last mission with my sibling there was an unbelievable accident in the process, of subduing the Beast king, one so grave that my dear baby sister, Lisanna gave her live to save ours" said Mira with puffy red eye's as she extends her arms holding the dress up for all to see.

At seeing the dress the guild went dead silent after hearing the news before they all stood up and surrounded the two sibling in a guild size gathering giving their condolences. As Makorov and Ichigo sat on the side by the bar watching the scene progress with slight admiration at the guild family like complexity.

He turned from the loving scene to look at the guild master who had tears running down is face as he watched the scene as well when Ichigo spoke up "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a place to stay at for the next few days would you money is no object?" asked Ichigo earning a baffled look from the Master.

"Why would you need a room for don't you have some where to report back to?" asked a sniffling Makorov as he whipped his eyes and nose on his sleeve disgusting Ichigo family medical side of mind slightly before he recovered.

"Well the two of them requested for me to attend the funeral" said Ichigo as he gestured to the two white haired teen in the middle of mourning guild members.

"Well if that the case then follow me" said Makorov as he hopped down from the bar and made his way to his office with wave of his hand motioning for Ichigo to follow.

When they walked back into the office Makorov walked behind his desk, pulling out one of the unseen drawers, before tossing Ichigo a brass key with a keychain attached to it. "There as a guest of Fairytail I will allow you one of the rooms in the boys dorm for the duration of your stay" stated Makorov with a smile as Ichigo just nodded slightly before tossing a roll of bills onto the desk from under the cloak.

"There I hate to be a free loader so take that should be enough to cover the cost of my stay" he said as Makorov unrolled the money and began counting it with a look of surprise at the amount before reaching out his hand to give the money back to him.

"No no I can't except this, you saved two of my children, it's the least I can do to ensure your comfortable as you stay here with us" said Makorov only for Ichigo to turn away from the guild master leaving him with the money. But he stopped short before he got out of the office he turned back around to look at the much shorter man.

Before he put on a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head as his stomach made a very audible growl "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get something to eat around here?" he asked with a rare smile which made the older man laugh.

"Yeah you can eat here we serve food at the bar out in the Main Hall come on I'll show you" he said as he hopped from the desk after pocketing the wad of money he walked past Ichigo out into the hall where everything was in a much more somber mode after the announcement of the death of one of their youngest members.

When the two of them walked up to the bar, there was the girl that threw the stool earlier sitting at the far end eating a slice of cake, wondering where she got the cake as there was no one behind the bar, but there was loud clanging of pots and pans in the back room as it sounded like two people were arguing in the back room. And the argument seemed to progress as there was a sudden flash of purple light as smoke began billowing from under the door the girl not even paying it any attention she continued eating.

"Is everything okay in there?" asked a slightly concerned Ichigo as he took off his cloak laying it across the stool beside him. As he watched the smoke that billowed out before being sucked back under the door as there was another loud clash of metal heard from the room.

"Ooh everything is fine it's just Macao and Wakaba" said Makorov with a wave as he waved off the concern the tall boy was giving off. "They just been a little riled up lately since I put the two of them on kitchen duty after they set fire to the guild hall in one of their quarrels" said Makorov as Ichigo began to notice the burned wood on the far end of the guild bar before he laughed slightly.

"You know you legal guilds aren't as bad as I always thought ya'll out to be" said Ichigo with a low chuckle earning amused smile from Makorov as he watched as another flash of purple light appeared in the kitchen door window. As two young looking adults maybe in their late twenties came stumbling out wrestling with each other when Makorov coughed from the smoke that came billowing out of the now open kitchen door.

At hearing the cough from the Master sent a sudden chill down the two of their spines as the realized they had been caught fight once again. "Wakaba get this smoke out of here" demanded Makorov as he waved his hand in the front of his face coughing after each intake of breath.

At hearing the demanding voice the both of them stood up quickly the first to make it up was a guy of average height wearing a leather jacket, over an orange shirt and navy blue pants, along with an extravagant pompadour haircut, and he was smoking a cigarette.

He stood by another man of similar height with bright spiky blue hair, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt matching his hair, and white pants with distinguishing blue chin hair to give his rather plain face some character. [1]

The stood there almost as if at attention before the leather jacket wearing man who Ichigo assumed was Wakaba made his cigarette lit up with a magic seal as the smoke began to swirl above their head before it glided out the open window.

"Good now that's over and done with would the two of you mind getting this young man here some food please" said Makorov pleasantly as he patted the shoulder of Ichigo who was leaning onto the bar. Being afraid of further punishment the two of them raced back into the kitchen to prepare some food for the new comer.

Deciding to make small talk with the boy Makorov broke the silence that was between the two of them as he walked over to the beer tap. "So Ichigo, how was it you came across to helping Mira and Elfman?" asked Makorov as set the pint down as he tries to make small talk while still trying to found out some more information on why the tall mysterious teen put his own life in danger to help someone he doesn't even know.

But when he got no response he looked at the tall man to see a distracted look on his face and in his eye's as black tendril seemed to creep from the corner of his eye. He watched the blackness in his eye creep across towards his retina when a particular dark aura appeared him but it suddenly disappeared when Ichigo came back to focus on the conversation.

"Ooh my apologies I kind of zoned out there did you say something Makorov-san?" said Ichigo as he turned to look at the shorter man that was sitting on the bar who was now staring at him.

Deciding to let the thought going through his mind to be held to be asked for later "I had asked how was it you came across to helping my two kids" repeated Makorov to earn a thoughtful look as a look of recollection cross his face before he spoke.

"Well it's like I exclaimed earlier but I assume you're wondering why I did it in the first place" said Ichigo earning a nod from Makorov "To tell you the truth I was there for the Beast King I just came across the three of them by chance, when they confronted the Beast King, I came across them after Elfman lost control, and I took a vow years ago to protect anyone from the creations of Zeref" continued as a look of stern determination crossed is usual scowl.

At seeing the look on his face surprised the old guild master that someone so young could have so much determination to stop one of the strongest mage's in all of the world existence. "I see well if you don't mind me asking how you plan to accomplish such a task" said a knowing Makorov as Ichigo raised up from his leaning position before pulling up his sleeve to expose the black skull mark that represented his guild.

"I see so your apart of the soul society what interesting coincidence" continued Makorov as Wakaba comes walking out with two plates of curry over rice, setting them in front of the two of them, with utensil, and napkins before walking back into the kitchen. As Ichigo looked at him with a look of confusion before he chuckled softly and looked down at the plate of curry.

"So you know the mark as well I figured as much Elfman even knew about it so why wouldn't a wizard saint know about it" said Ichigo with a chuckle as he pulled down the sleeve over the mark. Only for Makorov to give a nod, before he took a gulp from the pint by his side as he chuckled as Ichigo too began taking a drink as well.

"Well the reason I know about it is the council is keeping an eye on the lot of you" said Makorov causing to Ichigo to choke on the bitter liquid he was drinking as Makorov extends a hand slapping the poor boy in the back to help clear his throat.

As Ichigo finished gasping for air as he finally caught his breath he spoke "what would the council be keeping track of us for we have done nothing wrong" said Ichigo in defensive tone of voice as began to worry about his counter parts safety.

"Ooh they only keep an eye on your little group of monster hunters to keep an eye on one in particular" said Makorov he put the pint cup down looking at the tall boy sitting next him.

"Wait what do you mean keep an eye on one in particular?"Asked Ichigo once again feeling on the defensive in the conversation raised up in him once more. "Which one of us has struck there interest enough that they would keep us under observation. I thought the council didn't care about independent guilds just legal and darks" said Ichigo feeling slight anger build up in him at the thought of his friends in danger as the aura reappeared and the black tendril began creeping in his left eye once more.

But before they could make it to the retina he hunched over on the bar stool clutching his head as if struck by a massive headache as Makorov watched him fight back the darkness. After several moments of deep breathing before he regained his bearing and sat up looking slightly exhausted as if he just ran a marathon in few brief moments.

"I see I was right you are him you're the one the council wants to keep under observation" stated Makorov sagely as he watched the boy in front of him who began drinking the drink in front of him as if his life depended on him. "I must give you my respect as the amount of control you displayed over something so powerful was truly impressive" spoke Makorov calmly as he didn't want to rile him up any more but Ichigo just ignored him.

"So I am the one there observing I can handle but that aside I get some rest if you would excuse me" said Ichigo as he stood up from the bar shouldering the cloak before making his way out of the guild hall.

Out into the street seeing a sign saying 'boys dorm' pointing towards the coast line he followed it when a cool sea breeze blew from off the ocean as he walked towards the beach deciding upon pulling up the hood to fight the chill that when he saw three story apartment building in the distance.

Taking out the key Makorov handed to him seeing the number two thousand and twenty three written on the leather tag he walked up to the directory to see he was on the second floor. After figuring where his room was he began making his trek up the stairs as he walked he passed by a room as two teen boys came walking out bumping into Ichigo stronger frame knocking the two of them to the ground.

"What the hell" said one of the teen wearing a green shirt with a darker green seed sprout over the breast pocket with mud brown pant's with short black hair. While the other one wore navy blue cargo shorts with a orange shirt that matched his spiky hair.

The two boys looked up from the ground at the brick wall that they had walked into only to see a tall hooded figure standing over them causing the anger to be replaced with a look of petrified fear.

Ichigo looked down at the two reaching out a hand from under the cloak to help them up only for them to back away slowly. Reacting on their instincts of fear they hopped up off the ground before diving back into their room for safety slamming the door behind them surprising Ichigo deciding not to ponder it to much he kept walking to his room.

When he came to one of the edge room where the ocean was on the left side if the doorway he took out the key and pushed into the lock and turned to hear a clicking sound. After hearing it he pushed the door open and stepped inside out of the cool autumn afternoon air.

When he closed the door he could get a full grasp of the room it looked like any normal university dorm room made for two people consisting of two bare twin size loft beds, with a small desk and chair underneath each one, and in the back of the room was a small bathroom.

Without evening questioning it he hopped onto the closest bunk using his cloak as a pillow as soon as he closed his eyes he was off to sleep.

(Ichigo dream)

As Ichigo closed his eyes he heard a beckoning whisper in his ear as he had a sudden sense of a falling till he landed on a cold hard floor. He laid there for a few moments listening to the inaudible whispers before he opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a dark corridor surrounded by darkness that led to a set of double doors that the whispering sounds were coming from.

Deciding to get whatever was happening over with so he could get back to actual sleep he rolled to his stomach from his back before pushing himself up onto his knee' to get off the floor. Stepping towards the whispering sound that seemed to get louder and louder with each step he took causing the soft whisper from before to change into what now are loud deafening yells as Ichigo cupped his hands over his ears he quickened his pace to the door see it as the only source of relief from the deafening screams that were ensuing around him.

Once reaching the door he pushed through them with extreme force only to be blinded by a piercing white light. His hands landing on balcony rail, he waited on guard, as his eyes adjusted to the light, once they were clear of all floating deformations he look up and to his surprise he was on a cat walk inside a massive tower like room with massive chains hanging down to the floor below.

Looking down the edge from where he was standing, upon a dark hooded figure wrapped, and bound by the chains from below and above as it lay crouched on the floor surrounded by circular walls lined with white monstrous masks. Having a sudden thought of wanting to get a closer look the circular cat walk he was standing on slowly started to lower its self before stopping in front of the hooded figure.

Being cautious of any possible danger Ichigo steps forward before he speaks "What do you want?" demanded Ichigo as he looked down at the hooded figure who had started to mumble to itself in a growling tone of voice. "I said why you call me…"Ichigo started to say a little more assertively but was soon interrupted as the hooded figure stopped mumbling and spoke up.

"Now now do I really need a reason for you to come see little ole me" said the hooded figure mockingly in a gravely tone of voice as if it looked up enough for Ichigo so see some whiteness from what Ichigo assumed was his mask as it began to laugh at its attempt to be funny.

"Stop with these game's you have no right to joke around after what you did" said Ichigo sternly as glared at the hooded figure with his usual stern scowl adorning his face. But the creature in front of him but it just continued laughing from its crouched position on the floor it went to raise itself up off of the floor only for Ichigo to hear a loud crack that sounded like bone snapping in half as a bright red light comes sailing across the room crashing into the hooded figure.

It screamed in agony causing Ichigo to cringe slightly at the noise holding his hands to his ears to muffle the sound that slowly changed from screams of agony to hysterical laughter that was much worse than the screams. As it calmed down it looked up slightly letting Ichigo view of set of piercing yellow eyes staring at him before it rose up once more as there was multiple cracks this time as several blast hit the creature in the back shredding the cloak exposing a strong pale white back.

But this time around there were only slight grunts of discomfort before it stood to its full height "these puny defenses are growing weaker each time I test them soon you will have no choice" it continued as it began walking pulling against the chains that were restraining it.

At hearing the mention of a choice brought confusion to the orange haired teen as he stared at the hooded figure who continued walking towards him practically pulling the chains up that were restraining him. But once the he got within ten feet away from Ichigo the chains held firm as it is standing menacingly in front Ichigo who stood unafraid "What choice do you think you're going to force me to choose" said Ichigo unblinking as the creature raised up a clawed hand pointing it at Ichigo before a black orb of energy formed the tip of the finger.

"To use my POWER!" said the creature as all Ichigo saw next was a flash of darkness before he is sent careening back slamming him into the wall knocking him out of his own mind.

(Back in the real world)

After being knocked back Ichigo woke to a searing headache that was made worse as someone began knocking on his door. Opening his eye laid upon a hard solid floor staring up at the ceiling making Ichigo come to the realization that he had fallen from the bunk in his excursion through his own mind.

But his thoughts were interrupted once more as there was the sound of the doorknob jiggling slightly from the other side putting Ichigo on his guard but there was a sudden flash of light come from the crack under the door as its followed by a booming sound that sounded similar to thunder. Deciding upon seeing what was going on he raised himself off of the floor after a few seconds of waiting he walked to the door opening it to see a slightly squished bag hanging from the door handle filled with a fresh bread rolls and a note with a fairytail wax seal.

At smelling the fresh bread rolls caused Ichigo stomach to growl as the memory of not being able to eat the curry with the master earlier came to mind. Taking out a warm roll before tearing it in half and taking a bite out of soft inside savoring the sweet taste he takes out the note to read as he ate.

"Hey Ichigo I sent my grandson over with some bread rolls for you to eat as you didn't get to eat with me so I hope you enjoy them – Makorov" read Ichigo to himself as he takes a bite out of another bread roll. After finishing four rolls a feeling of tiredness once more encompassed him from his full stomach.

So deciding upon sleeping some more as he seemed to have slept most of the day as the world outside the window was now dark. Sealing the bag of rolls to eat later he set them on the desk before deciding upon pulling the mattress from the bunk and sleeping on the floor.

Settling upon the mattress refolding the cloak made pillow he slowly fell asleep into a food related coma as he was finally able to have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(Author notes: Okay everyone I would never thought I would get this much attention in one chapter that I would get in my other story six chapters. So if you are a fan of "Spy of Phantom Lord" then I will be posting a message after this one.)**

**Author Note 2.0: Thank you for all the fan support coming from you guy blowing up my email on the first few day of this story being posted so thanks for that. And I posted a poll on my profile so i know i have a lot of viewers on these chapters could you take a few seconds of your time to help me out by voting on the poll on my profile the results will contribute to my next poll of figuring out a what people you all wanna see in this story.**

**[1] they are the young images of Macao and Wakaba**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and Bleach creator (Tite Kubo).**

Chapter 3: The Soul Laid to Rest

* * *

(Story start)

The sun was just breaking the surface of the ocean when Ichigo opened his eyes feeling refreshed after a night of sleep, when a psychotic monster wasn't calling out to him in the middle of the night. Deciding on not being a lay about any longer then, he already has he stretches out his arms, before rolling to his right landing on his stomach.

As if doing a push up he pushes himself off of the ground, he walks over to his bag picking it up, before going to the small bathroom situated in the back of the room. He decided on taking a relaxing shower before he went through his normal morning routine to get ready for the day.

As he walked out of the small back bathroom, drying his hair on some towels that Ichigo assumed were standard in all the rooms. Getting dressed back in the clothes he wore the day before but deciding of going against the chain on his hip disconnecting it placing it in his bag, and began is way over to a pair of shoes.

After slipping on his shoes, he walks over to the cloak made pillow unfurling it only to see a large tear going down the back from the fall he took the other night.

"Ooh well I guess I need to get some new clothes these are getting pretty worn out" he said to himself as he looked down at some frayed stitching on his cloak before he accidently pushed a hand through the frayed fabric. He took the cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders pulling tight around himself, to guard himself from the cool morning ocean air.

As he tied the rope holding the cloak closed, he grabs the bag of rolls plucks two out of it before sealing it shut again, as he turned around, and opened the door to see a dark and dreary sky out over the ocean.

"Hmm looks like we have quiet the storm heading our way" said Ichigo to himself as he walked down the stair, following the trail leading back to the guild hall of the number one guild of Fiore.

As he walked in it was early in the morning so the guild hall was practically empty, except for a few of the older generation including the guild master, whom of which was setting up turned over tables back on their right side, while wearing a black jacket suit and pants with matching tie and white button up shirt.

"Aah Ichigo how are you feeling this morning?" asked the guild master looking up at the much taller man with a solemn smile.

Giving the old guild master a nod "Much better thank you" said Ichigo kindly as he went and took off his cloak before he took a seat at the bar Makorov joining him. "So I guess by you attire the funeral is today?" asked Ichigo looking at the short Master not wearing the bright colors he remembered him wearing yesterday as the master took off his jacket laying it by his side before answering.

"Yes, Mira and Elfman thought it would be best for everyone to go ahead and have it" said Makorov as stood up and walked to getting a pint of beer offering one to Ichigo but he declined kindly with the shake of his head.

"Yeah looking at you and everyone else that his here I feel slightly underdressed" stated Ichigo looking down at his clothes. As Makorov chuckled at the boy situation seeing the frayed and slightly beaten clothes as he took a gulp from his cup.

"Ooh not to worry I'm sure my grandson could have something that could fit you and are the same build" said Makorov looking over the tall teen before reaching behind the bar, and taking out an order pad and a pen before he began writing on it.

After he finished writing he tore out two pages off and handed them to Ichigo. "There go to that address and give this to Laxus he still should be at home" said Makorov as handed Ichigo two sheets of paper one of directions and street name while there other described Ichigo's situation so he gave a nod in thanks.

"Thank you Makorov-san I really appreciate this" said Ichigo as he waved the papers out above him as he walked away only for Makorov to wave him off.

Ichigo walked out into the dark and dreary town thankful for it not being as cold as it is by the beach. He walked aimlessly taking in the sites of the city, he had yet to explore, as he had slept most of the day due to that stupid idiot in his head. When he noticed a street name to his left that was identical to the one written on the sheet of directions that Makorov had given him he followed it walking into the richer part of town belonging to older family, manors, and estates.

He walked down the street till he came across a smaller building compared to the rest with a family crest meaning Dreyar on the front gate. Knowing the name of the Fairytail master, as Makorov Dreyar he pushed it open and walked the way up the path to the front door.

He checked the paper once more before he knocked on the door a couple of times waiting a brief few moments when the door opened and a tall dark skinned man with black hair and goatee answered the door with a smile that almost felt sinister in Ichigo's opinion but not wanting to be rude.

"Ooh excuse me sorry for the interruption but I was looking for a Laxus Dreyar" said Ichigo looked down at the paper for reference before looking back up at the dark haired man handing him the second note meant for Laxus which he opened and began reading it over.

"So you're in need of some dress clothes for the funeral today Hmm" said the dark haired man before he gestured for Ichigo to step inside doing as the man asked stepping into what looked like a foyer, with a staircase leading to the second floor, a den like area to the left, and dining room to the right.

"Laxus come down stairs" the man called out up the staircase as Ichigo listened hearing footfall what sounded like someone walking down a hall up stairs.

After a few seconds a tall long blonde haired teen, with a scar over his right eye, with headphones over his ears, while wearing a long orange shirt, and black pants [1] came around the corner of the stairs stepping into the foyer next to the man.

"What's up dad?" asked the teen looking at the tall man who Ichigo now knows as Laxus's dad the man didn't say anything just handed the note to him and walked back into the den area with a huff.

Taking the note and reading over and seeing his grandfather signature at the bottom looking up from the note to look at Ichigo he spoke. "So your Ichigo, gramps told me about you, did you know it's a courtesy to a person when someone knocks on the door you're supposed to open it" said Laxus with a laugh as a look of confirmation crossed Ichigo's face.

"Ooh you're the one that brought the bread rolls thanks for that" said Ichigo with a rare smile earning a curt nod from the teen.

"Yeah whatever man so from reading over this note I take it you need to borrow some clothes for the funeral later" said Laxus reading over the note before looking at Ichigo's current attire. He then gestured for Ichigo to follow him up stairs. Deciding to be polite in someone else's home he removed his shoes before following him upstairs.

About a half an hour later the two of them coming walking down the stairs, dressed in similar suits and ties, the only difference being Laxus wearing a purple button up, while Ichigo went the more traditional white, as he carried his clothes from earlier in a bag over his shoulder the two of the walked to the foyer slipping on their respective shoes.

The two of them walked towards the door after Laxus, said good bye to his father, who just ignored him, the two of them walked out the door closing it behind them, and stepping out onto the porch to see it starting to rain.

"Isn't your dad coming to the funeral" said Ichigo as he tied the bag shut to prevent them from getting his only clothes wet from the rain.

"No dad isn't into funeral he rather stay at home or do work" said Laxus stopping at the edge of the porch as Ichigo began walking out into the rain he turned around looking back at Laxus who had an amused look on his face. "Where you going?" asked Laxus as a confused look crossed Ichigo usual scowl.

"To Fairytail that's where the funeral is going to be held isn't it" said Ichigo as he gestured with his thumb in the direction of the guild hall. Only for Laxus to laugh at him as he stood annoyed and confused in the rain getting soaked before gesturing for him to come closer doing as he suggested when he got on the first step Laxus offered his hand in a way resembling an arm wrestlers grip.

Taking the hand with a firm grip as Laxus does the same "Hold on tight" said Laxus confusing Ichigo slightly once more but doing as he was told. There was sudden feeling of the hair on the back of his neck standing up, with the smell of ozone, having the instinctive urge to dive out of the way, he tried to pull away but Laxus grip held firm as there was a bolt of lightning comes striking down causing Ichigo to shield his eye's from the bright flash of light followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

He had a sudden warm tingling sensation that felt slightly uncomfortable as he felt like he was being pushed forward at an incredible speed when it all suddenly stopped as his feet landed on a solid surface when he opened his eye's again the two of them were standing at the guild hall front entrance unharmed.

"Woah that was crazy" said Ichigo with an enthusiastic smile as he looked down at himself as if patting over his body to see if everything was in the right place making Laxus laugh. At hearing the laugh Ichigo stopped what he was doing with an uncomfortable look on his face he stood up straight brushed himself off and walked into the much more crowded guild hall.

As the two of them walked in Ichigo removed his coat and walked to what he now called his usual seat next to his cloak that he left earlier at the bar by the Master and Laxus walked up the stairs to the second floor as Ichigo watched him. Giving a nod I greeting the two of them sat together before Makorov spoke up "I see you found Laxus alright" spoke the older man of the two.

"Yeah I found him why is he going upstairs?" asked Ichigo watching the boy shuffle up the stairs going to the second floor.

"Ooh that's the second floor you can't go up there only people I approve to be s-class mages can go up there" said Makorov earning a raised eyebrow in surprise at the mention of s-class mages.

"I had suspicion he was powerful but wow s-class that's impressive you must be very proud" said Ichigo as a proud smile crossed Makorov's face at the thought of his grandson being so powerful. "But that aside Makorov-san could I ask you something that I have nagging feeling about?" asked Ichigo as the smile dropped and as calmer look took over taking that as a sign to continue.

"Well the thing is when I showed up at your manor there was a tall dark haired man that answered the door when I knocked and I was wondering who he was he never gave his name?" asked Ichigo as he brought up the term of discussion.

At hearing the question a dark look crossed over his face "Ivan" said Makorov in a dark hushed voice as he thought of his one and only son. "I thought he was on a mission but I guess he came back this morning without reporting in did he say something that offended you" he continued speaking as he looked at Ichigo with a critical look before letting him continue with his questions.

"Ooh nothing like that it's just I remember you saying this guild was like a big family but he isn't planning on coming to the funeral of one of his guild mates" said Ichigo in a plain manner as he loosen the tie around his neck slightly.

At hearing this a sadden look crossed Makorov face "Well Ivan isn't into the guild for family or friends he wants to be the guild master so he can have the power of Fairytail" said Makorov as he looked down in his pint sloshing the liquid around enough not to spill it. Ichigo was going to ask another question when the town hall bell chimed as everyone went silent as if counting the hours that have passed when it finally stopped at ten everyone stood up and started making their way out the door.

Seeing the Master putting his coat on and hopping from the bar to the floor he gestured for Ichigo to follow him. Doing as he wants Ichigo leaves his cloak on the bar as he followed the much shorter man out of the front door into the streets to see the rain had stopped so they made their way around the back of the property to see a small cemetery had been placed there.

Seeing everyone circled around a head stone, the master and Ichigo steps up by Laxus who was a few feet from, a blank grave marker in front of it was a burning hearth, for what Ichigo could see was a traditional funeral.

As Mira and Elfman both walked up in front of the guild dressed in formal black dress and suit the each of them has had their field dressing replaced with a more functional bandaging.

When they each took turns speaking over the crowd of how truly loving there late sister was, how they loved and missed her so, and when they finished they took a step to the side. As Makorov stepped up from beside Ichigo and walked over to the grave stone with a finger lit up with magic as he began carving into the head stone the Fairytail symbol and the name Lisanna Strauss.

As the Master stepped away from the stone, Elfman and Mira stepped up with the dress that she wore that night in hand, before Mira extended her arms, and tossed it into the fire sending smoke billowing upward into the stormy sky above. As the last of the dress turned to ash the Master stepped forward extending his right hand into the air index finger extended with the thumb to the side as everyone followed suit.

When a yell called out from the back of the cemetery screaming "NOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE" causing everyone to turn around to see a torn and battered pink haired boy with a blue cat that seemed to have wings looked to have returned from a rather nasty mission. Everyone stared at the boy as it he began running away with tears in his eyes as the blue cat followed after.

"What was that all about?" whispered Ichigo to Laxus in order not to be heard and seem disrespectful to the deceased.

At hearing the question Laxus just shook his head "that's Natsu I forgot he was on a mission, he must off heard of Lisanna passing through the news, or something" he said causing a sympathetic look to cross Ichigo's face.

"So what's his story?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the receding pink figure out in the distance.

"Well Natsu is a dragon slayer mage, he was literally raised by a dragon for a father figure, and few years back his Dragon disappeared and ever since he has had a hard time excepting when one of his friends is lost" spoke Laxus as he turned and watched as his grandfather quieted the crowd before he raised his hand once more sending a blast of raw magic into the air as the rest of the guild followed.

After listening to the story about Natsu brought sadness to Ichigo's eyes as he and the rest of the Fairytail guild walked back inside as Elfman scooped out the ashes into a small urn where the urn will be put on a prayer alter in the guild hall where everyone can pay their respects for the deceased.

After the funeral respects were paid everyone sat and ate a small meal before returning to their homes as the mission board was not available to the mages due to the funeral. [0]

Deciding to walk around the town instead of going back to the dorm room the master lent him Ichigo grabbed his cloak hung it over his left shoulder and walked out into the town. He walked through the town as everyone went about their business even with the slight drizzle of rain they still held the market.

As he looked around the market taking in the site of the various things up for sell. When he came across a small store selling clothes deciding upon buy him at least a few outfits, to take on the road with him, he walked in, and began browsing the shelf when a short man in simple pinstriped suit and tie with a name tag the read manager walked up to him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" asked the man as he stared at the tall man that was browsing his stores shelves. At hearing the question Ichigo turned to the shorter man in front of him and spoke.

"Aah yes I was looking for a few out fits to take traveling with me" said Ichigo as he looked down at the man as continued sorting through the clothes on the rack.

"Ooh very good I'll get one of my clerks to help you pick out some clothes" said the man before he walked away into the backroom as he began arguing to someone but Ichigo couldn't understand anything behind the closed door.

But moments later a boy of average height, with chin-length raven-colored hair hanging to the right of his bespectacled face comes walking out of the back room dressed in a Japanese School uniform consisting of grey striped long sleeve shirt with red trim and a matching pair of pants. [2]

He walked out of the backroom seemed to of been irritated with the manager but once coming in range of the customer he put on small smile before he spoke.

"Hi how may I help you today" said the store clerk as he stood and gave a slight bow in greeting before standing up straight looking at Ichigo. At seeing the obviously forced smile he was giving out brought Ichigo to a chuckle.

At hearing the low chuckle made the smile drop down and look of irritation soon crossed his features once more. "HEY WHATS SO FUNNY" he yelled as he glared at the tall man in front of him only for him to put his hand up in a surrendering manner as he chuckled once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to lighten the mood being you look so irritated even with the smile you had on before" said Ichigo as put his hand down and extended towards him.

After the hearing the reasoning for the chuckle the look of anger disappeared from his face as he pushed his glasses up the length of his nose before taking the hand with a firm grip.

"Yes well there is no need to apologize it's just I don't care for this job much" said the employee as he released the hand before a genuine smile crossed his face one a lot different than the forced one before.

"So what can I help you with?" he asked once more when Ichigo smile dropped and he turned back to the clothes rack with a confused look.

"Well I was looking about some new clothes that would be good to travel in" said Ichigo as he picked up a black kimono like shirt with a pair of black baggy looking pants [3]. At seeing the clothes he picked up made the clerk cringe slightly at his choice in clothes he immediately snatched the clothes out of his hand and put them back on the rack.

Before he began dragging Ichigo back into the fitting area before placing him on a pedestal and commenced in taking a measuring tape and going to work taking his measurements moments later when he was finished he walked out of the room before returning with an armful of clothes for him to try on.

After roughly an hour and roughly thirty thousand jewels later Ichigo walked away in a new outfit consisting of a white v-neck long sleeve shirt of similar design of the number fifteen over where the breast pocket should be, with a black vest, a pair of dark jeans, and studded belt. [4]

He carried the bags of clothes he just bought and the suit that was to be returned to Laxus he walked to the dorm room out by the beach enjoying the sun light that broke through the clouds as it brushes across his face bringing a sense of warmth over him even on a day such as this one.

When he made it up the stairs to his room he opened the door to discover a small white envelope laying on the floor with once again the Fairytail symbol stamped on the back. Taking the note he breaks the wax seal only to find this one is different than the previous note as a projection of the short form of Makorov appeared with his usual wave surprising Ichigo slightly.

"Hello Ichigo if you are listening to this message that means it has successfully appeared at your room but that aside. I was just informed of council meeting that requires the 'The Three Judgmental Figures' [5] present and I would greatly appreciate if you would accompany me on the journey**"** said the small projection of the already short man.

After he listened to the message Ichigo saw a small flash of light and the letter disappeared in puff of smoke without a trace to be seen.

"I wonder what he needs me for" said Ichigo as he decided this was as good a chance as any to tell the council there guild meant them no harm to anyone so Ichigo put down all the bags of clothes and the borrowed suit.

And walked over to his weather worn bag and began packing some of his new clothes along with going over his supplies. After going through a mental checklist Ichigo covered himself in his cloak once more before he shouldered the bag and walked out of the room locking it behind him.

Once showing up at the guild hall he was just in time as the master came walking out followed by Laxus on his right. He walked up to the two to see they were both having changed out of their formal attire in order to more comfortable set to go traveling in.

As Ichigo came into view a smile crossed Makorov's face as he looked at the boy in front of him, "Aah Ichigo I was just on my way out I thought you wouldn't get my message in time" said Makorov as he continued to smile up at the taller boy.

"Aah yes sir I Apologize but I had to do some shopping the clothes I was wearing were getting a little ragged" said Ichigo as he held open the cloak showing the new clothes he was wearing to the two of them.

At hearing the apology Makorov just waved it off "nothing to apologize about if you didn't show up I would have just taken Laxus with me for protection but as you are here the both of you may as well come along" said Makorov as he began walking away towards the train station.

"Protection? But sir wait Makorov-san shouldn't Laxus be the only one going?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the small master who waved his hand for them to follow him as he continued to walk away. The two of them looked at each other as they stood there at seeing no other choice the two boys fell into step behind the short master.

"Sir you didn't answer my question" said Ichigo as he and Laxus continued walking alongside the master towards the train station.

"Well Ichigo it's traditional for me to take one or two guards to sit in on the meeting with me and as for the reason I picked you two was for one, Laxus he needs to handle meetings like these, when he becomes a guild master as my successor he is to inherit the guild, when I deem him fit to do so" said Makorov as look of confusion crossed Laxus face.

"But Gramp's isn't dad in the next of line to inherit the master position?" said Laxus as a dark look crossed Makorov's demeanor but he covers it quickly with a smile as the stepped up to the train station ticket counter.

"I have talked with Ivan about this and he too agrees that you would be better suited for such a task as a leading role" lied Makorov as he handed the person the money for the tickets.

The lie of which went unnoticed by Laxus as for Ichigo it was another story, but when Ichigo went to speak up, a look from the corner of Makorov's eye instantly silenced Ichigo as the two of them got on a train just as it was about to leave the station.

As they found a compartment sit in away from the public seating area Makorov continued with his reasoning "And as for the reasoning behind me bringing you along is actually a little different then what your probably expecting" said Makorov as looked across the train compartment towards Ichigo.

"What do you mean I thought you only invited me to explain the reasoning behind my guild" said Ichigo as he adjusted himself in the train car by taking off his travelling cloak and stowing in the compartments above along with his bag as Laxus did the same with his and his grandfathers.

"Not exactly your actually here to give a legal testify on the behalf of someone" said Makorov as a sense of foreboding came across Ichigo as he sat back down in the bench seat he was currently occupying.

"Who am I testifying on the behalf of?" asked Ichigo slightly angered at being mislead as he tries to gather as much information as he possible could before they made it to the meeting.

At sensing the tension rising in the room Makorov spoke "Calm down Ichigo we don't need you getting angry again all the information I have is the council, wants The T.J.P. held in a meeting concerning over a possible sentencing of what the assume is one of your guild members" said Makorov casually causing Ichigo to go wide eyed in anger and excitement.

"Who did they get?" asked Ichigo only for Makorov to shake his head negatively.

"I don't know all the interrogation on him for him to reveal his name has been unfruitful" said Makorov as he Ichigo nodded in understanding as he laid his head against the window watching the country side pass by as a he thought of a few names which began bouncing around in his head of possible people that were stupid enough to cause enough panic that the council had to take action.

(Story end)

* * *

**Okay everyone it's almost time for the first appearance of the soul Society guild I have held a previous poll to see what the guild will consist of between Arrancar and Shinigami and the winner was**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait for it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And the winner is!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARRANCAR!**

** So I will now take the pre decided list for each one I had chosen before hand and the will be the next members of the Soul Society guild. And the last note the next chapter will take some time as i started a new job and wont have as much free time to write.**

**So R&R**

* * *

******[0] The Funeral was the closest thing I could find for a Traditional Funeral which I tweaked slightly to accommodate the current situation.**

**[1] The image I am describing is of a young Laxus (yes Ichigo and Laxus are the same age in this story which means Laxus passed his s class trials when he was younger than 17 along with the ages of Mira and Erza.)**

**[2] Yes to the people that guessed it by reading it is indeed Uryū and no he doesn't have powers he is just a normal human this time.**

**[3] The clothes he picked out are close resemblance to his Shinigami uniform in shikai release mode **

**[4] the idea for his outfit was not my own I have terrible trying to think of a clothes designing so I used a Google Image of "Ichigo casual clothes" and tweaked slightly so it wouldn't be copying it exactly**

**[5] The TJF is something I made up to consist of the Council, Guild Master, and the Ten Wizard Saints.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and Bleach creator (Tite Kubo).**

**Sorry guys for the long wait been really busy with a new job working me weird hours making me really tired to write so enjoy.**

**This Chapter is rated T for slight cursing readers discretion is advised.**

* * *

(Story Start)

Ichigo laid his head against the window listening to the click and clacks of the train wheel on the track. As the city of Era came into view just as the sun began set behind the large tower like structure which Ichigo assume is the council actual headquarters.

The three of them waited as the train pulled into the station when it finally stopped the three of them retrieved the luggage and respectful coats and made their way off of the train.

As they walked through the passage connecting the station to the meeting hall they were greeted by what only describe as a half man half toad wearing traditional servant robes as he pointed and guided the new guest to their destinations.

When Makorov and his guards walked up to them at seeing the wizard saint insignia showing on Makorov cloak he went into a deep bow as a greeting.

"Aah Makorov-dono you have arrived at last, this is your room key the other members of the T.J.F have already arrived" said the toad servant as he handed the key to Makorov which he took with a nod.

The three of them walked to their respected room which consisted of a small living room, with two rooms across from each other, and a kitchenette. At looking around the room Ichigo decided upon taking the couch as the two Dreyar's took to the bedrooms.

After getting settled into the their respected beds the three of them decided upon going to bed early so that they could get an earlier start on the next day. As Ichigo lay on the couch staring at the ceiling as the names bounced around his skull of his teammates and what they possible could have done to get the council so scared.

Deciding he's not going to wait any longer he got up of the couch made bed, he began getting dressed, after doing so he slipped on his shoes, and wrapped his cloak tightly around himself to avoid his face being seen.

He walks out of the room being sure to be as silent as possible to prevent from waking the other occupants in the room as he closed the door. After checking that the coast was clear he began running at high speed before long he disappeared all together leaving behind a boom as he did so.

If there was any type of surveillance all they would see was a hooded figure appeared before disappearing once more only to show up in a different location. Ichigo traveled for several minutes as he tried to sense out anybody that he recognized when he came to a long hallway, leading to a massive set of double doors, guarded by two knights in full uniform.

As he stood at the end of the hall seemingly unnoticed Ichigo felt a massive source of magic coming from behind the door standing there out of site he tried to gauge the massive source that seemed to feel almost familiar.

Deciding upon getting closer with a wave of his hand a dark red and black seal appeared nearly thirty feet above the two guards. Using his sonido he jumped high into the hair landing on the platform he had created.

When he got with range the full force of the magical energy came to Ichigo's focus as started to see a black source of magic similar to his own on the other side of the door. With figuring out is objective is on the other side of the door he knew he needed to get inside, but just how would he get past the guards without hurting them he sat and stared at the guards.

That's when he came to a realization bringing his arms into his cloak letting his magic take over them with a flash of light when the light faded two long tentacle like appendages [0] come crawling out from under the cloak slowly lowering themselves towards the unknowing guards before reaching up and knocking them both into unconscious heaps on the floor.

Seeing that his planned worked he extended the limbs to the ground before lowering himself down in front of the guards seeing that the coast was clear he dropped the partial take over letting his normal limbs reappear he pushed the door open. As he stepped inside he was mildly surprised at the sense of magic in the air and to see he was stepping into a brightly lit half cylinder shaped room with large blue crystals floating inside clouds of magic as the bounced around the room in random directions.

"So they put them in magic absorbing holding crystals interesting" said Ichigo to himself as he looked around the room.

Deciding upon looking at the crystals closer he notice the human forms sitting inside of the crystals all of them unconscious. Well all those except for one that Ichigo strained to notice at the top of the tower where there was a black cloud much thicker than any of the rest.

See that as the best place to look a seal appeared under his feet before he shot up into the air getting closer to the massive cloud of magic above. When he came to be level with the crystal he created a seal to stand on to come face to face with a man of average height slightly shorter than Ichigo.

"It's about time you got here you Bastard, I was wondering how long you were going to keep running around outside" said the figure in the crystal with a growl which made Ichigo scowl to deepen.

"Yeah whatever at least now I found where they are keeping you" said Ichigo to the man standing in front of him "Now do you mind explaining what the hell you think you were jeopardized our guilds mission by being taken by the high council like some kind of criminal" continued Ichigo as he sat cross legged on the platform waiting for the man to explain his reasoning.

(Next Morning)

Ichigo walked into the room that he was sharing with the Dreyar just a little past two in the morning he tries to enter the room as quietly as possible so not to wake the other two in the room. When he closed the door a light by the couch turned on to reveal Makorov sitting there drink water from a glass while wearing some extremely vibrant pajama's.

"Aah Ichigo so you finally decided to come back, did you find your friend alright?" asked Makorov as he stared at Ichigo as he removed his cloak and tossed it on the back of the couch as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I found him he is in a holding crystal back over in the west corridor he seems to be alright from what I could get out of him" said Ichigo as he plopped down on the couch beside Makorov with a sigh.

"That's good at least he is in good health" said Makorov as he finished the last of his water before getting up off of the couch and returning the glass back to the little kitchenette as he made his way back towards his room. "You should get some rest you have a friend to defend for tomorrow" said Makorov with a knowing smile as he walked into his room and closed the door leaving Ichigo alone with his thought.

After hearing the comment about getting some rest Ichigo broke out into a large yawn as he turned off the light and laid down on the couch as he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning came quickly as before Ichigo new it Makorov was standing before him with a cheerful smile a shook Ichigo awake.

"Aah Good Morning Ichigo it's time for breakfast" said Makorov as he walked around in a rather chipper mode as he went to wake up the other occupant of the Hotel room.

Feeling slightly drowsy Ichigo woke up and made his way to go to the bathroom and to brush his teeth. When he came out he came face to face with a rather irritable looking Laxus as his long blonde hair was sticking up in random directions showing that he must have been sleeping rather hard.

Deciding on letting the sleepy zombie pass him by he went back over to the couch and slipped on his shoes and his cloak as he didn't realize he had slept in the clothes he had wore that night before.

After putting on the shoes he sees that Makorov is already gone to breakfast so following the short masters lead he made his way out of the suite into the hall he explored that night as he walked to a lobby like area with a large banquet hall to the side of it with multiple tables some lined with food while the other were meant for sitting and eating.

Deciding on get his food he grabbed a plate and began filling it with all kind of different food from bacon and eggs to all forms of exotic fruit. He grabbed himself a glass of orange juice and went to find the Master.

When he found him he was sitting beside short bald man, wearing women clothes, and make up and an elderly woman with swirl stacked up hair so high it consisted of most of her height.

Beside them what Ichigo must assume were there body guards as to the right of the bald cross dresser was a another short man, with long flowing hair, and an bulbous nose. While the elderly women had a tall dark skinned bald man sitting beside here with the start of small goatee on his chin.

At being spotted Makorov waved Ichigo over to the group as he scooted over to give him room to sit. Taking the invite as an welcome to come sit with them he took a seat between Makorov and the tall dark skinned man.

"Aah Ichigo glad of you to join us" said Makorov only for a masculine yet feminine cough in interruption.

"Ooh Makorov aren't you going to introduce us to this fine young man" said the bald cross dresser on the right of Makorov as he began fanning himself with a pink tissue that seemed to manifest out of nowhere.

Yes, why don't you introduce the fine young man that's guild mate brought us all here" said the elderly women with a critical eye as she swirled her finger out of habit as the plate she was finished with began spinning wildly up into the air. But at hearing this comment caused Ichigo's eyes to reflexively shoot down to his wrist where his guild mark was blatantly displayed.

"Umm excuse me I don't know what you are talking about" said Ichigo as he pulled his long sleeve down his arm covering the mark on his wrist. Only for the old women to burst out into a fit of laughter as the plate began spinning even faster.

"Come now boy we may be old but doesn't mean we are stupid the mark that was on your wrist is the same as the symbol the council associated with the 'Soul Society' in the invitation letter" she said as Ichigo turned and looked down at the short man beside him who looked away in embarrassment.

"Ooh well then I wasn't aware of that bit of information but seeing as its out in the open" he said as he stood back up "I am Ichigo Kurosaki founder of the Independent guild 'Soul Society and one of Makorov-san body guards nice to meet you" finished Ichigo as he extended his hand to each person who shook it in greeting before he sat back down.

"My my you brought more than one guard how scary, well then I guess its our turns now" said the bald cross dresser as he pointed to himself "I'm Master Bob guild Master of Blue Pegasus and this is Ichiya one of my s-class mages" said the now identified guild Master as he waved his hand in the direction of the short man with the bulbous nose who went into an extravagant pose and gave Ichigo a wink that actually sounded like it said 'Men'.

At hearing that the man was an s-class mage Ichigo went on edge at the weird man appearance before he nodded he turned to the elderly women who figured out who he was associated with.

"I am Ooba Babasaama the guild Master to Lamia Scale" before she took the twirling hand and waved at the tall dark skinned man as he started spinning rapidly "and this is our prized s class mage Jura Neekis" said the women as he turned her head to look at the tall man that was spinning rapidly in place.

After introductions were done a exhausted looking Laxus arrived at the table with a plate full of food as he Ichigo commenced in eating there breakfast. When Jura asked him a question "So Ichigo-san correct me if I'm wrong but is it true all of your guild members consist of take over mages?" asked Jura as Ichigo swallowed what he had in his mouth before spoke.

"I feel uncomfortable telling everyone this but yes we are a independent guild consisting of take over mages with our own personal touches to different unique special abilities in our full form" said Ichigo as finished the last of his fruit before pushing his plate away while Laxus got up to retrieve more food.

"Interesting so you are all take over mages why did you all choose to go that route of magic wouldn't having a variety in a guild make it more versatile and I must say you too give off the most lovely perfume Men" said Ichiya as he jumped into the conversation after listening in with rapt attention.

As he took Laxus seat beside Ichigo and began stiffing his arm causing Ichigo to look at him in disgust, as Laxus returned he backhanded the shorter man out of his seat sending him careening towards the wall, where he crashed into it, before hopping right back up as if nothing happened.

Master Bob acting as if this was a common occurrence with Ichiya he looked on listening in to the conversation as well. When Jura spoke up "Special Ability what kind of Special Ability could a takeover mage possible have that would make them unique?" asked Jura as he tried to get I feel for what was possible to come if he ever faced a mage of his caliber and ability.

"Well if I told you there special ability it wouldn't be special anymore" said Ichigo a playful tone of voice when a loud banging sound came from the door way behind them as a man in a robe banged a scepter end on the tile floor in order to get everyone's attention.

See that he has gotten it he began to speak "The Council judgment trial will commence in five minutes please all member and there guards report to you assign title seats" said the man before he bashed the stone once more signaling he was done and walked out of the hall.

Deciding to do as there told all the members of the stood up with their body guards and began walking towards the council tower located at the center of the building. Laxus and Ichigo walked beside Makorov as the slowly filed out of the room into the main hall once more before turning right to a set of large double door similar to the one Ichigo saw the night before situated at the end of the corridor.

When Makorov pulled Ichigo aside before entering the chamber hall "Ichigo think it would be best if you went in with your hood up" said Makorov as his arm extended and pulled the cloak hood over his head deciding on not questions the older man the two of them continued into the hall.

They all filed into a large circular room with multi balcony that stared down at a large hole in the floor, they all took seats in the respective section whether it be guild master or wizard saint if you belong in both position you may choose which seat. So after some contemplation Makorov went ahead and took his guild master seat next to Master Bob with Ichiya, Ichigo, and Laxus standing behind the two of them.

They sat in silence when a loud booming voice echoed through the chamber "The trial will now commence" at hearing that caused everyone to look up as on balcony above them sat the members of the high council draped in robes to hide their identities.

After saying that one of the large crystals appeared to come up through the floor as lacrima began circling the crystal before Lacrima vision display appeared in front of each section including the high council above.[1]

When the Image became clear it showed a man of average height with vibrant light blue hair, and season tan skin, and blue eyes matching his hair. He wore pair of Black leather pants, and a vest exposing a scarred muscular chest.

"As you refuse to give us your name even through negotiation you will be addressed by the following Number: Ten Zero Five by the council" said the voice once more.

"Now you were apprehended for the destruction of the town of Shirotsume afterwards, you were then recognized through the members of the council by the mark on your back as seen by witness and the high council as member of the Independent Guild 'Soul Society' is that correct" said the large hooded man as they all stared at the projection of the man below as feral grin came to his face.

But the man just ignored the question as he eyed the crystal floating around his containment. At getting no reply the council member spoke up once more "Answer the Question" demanded the voice from above but still to no reply.

"Very well Siegrain would you please" said the man as he looked over to one of the other hooded figure who nodded before he stepped forward raising his hand, causing three of the security lacrima went rigid before an arc of blue lightning can be seen careening from one of the Lacrima and hitting the holding crystal of the 'unknown man' as he began convulsing rapidly but refused to let out a scream of anguish but instead began to force a laugh.

At seeing that to one of his friends going though torture right in front of him Ichigo scowled deeply before he stepped forward.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" bellowed Ichigo as he shot an Bala destroying the lacrima producing the lightning, as he stepped up onto the railing, before he hopped down to the floor below standing defensively in front of the crystal shielding it from the lacrima floating around.

"What is the meaning of this outrage" demanded the large man as he looked down at Ichigo. When one of the toad servants walked up hesitantly whispered a few words.

"Fairytail?" said the man as he turned to look at the amphibious servant as it nodded its head before backing away.

"Makorov how disappointing" said the hooded figure as he looked a Makorov that who paid him no attention.

"As this is a court of law Interrupting a trial is an act of contempt and can be subjected to a trial of their own Guards seize him" commanded the man as group of knights come rushing into the court room but stopped short as the crystal cut them off.

"Allow me sir" said the hooded figure who Ichigo assumed was name Siegrain who raised his hand once more putting Ichigo on edge as the three remaining Lacrima began circling around Ichigo putting him on the defensive. But the lightning never struck as the three remaining security lacrima were blasted out of the air by arcs of yellow lightning. Everyone turned to see just as Laxus pulls back the offending hand as the last of the left over charge recede back up his arm.

"Well it would seem that Fairytail wants to prove their power" said a sleazy drunken voice that belong to a lone man with a greasy appearance that decided upon sitting in the saints section alone instead of with the rest of the guild masters.

"I believe that is act of war against the council and should punished all in favor" said the man with a drunken smile as he raised a cup of what Makorov deduced as alcohol.

"My oh my Jose your really have fallen haven't you" thought Makorov as he stared across at the man before standing up with his grandson as the two of them hopped down to the main floor. As the now known Jose whose smile was slowly fading as no one raised up to acknowledge his proposition. Seeing no one raising their hands he plopped back down into his seat and began to brood.

"My apologies the illustrious Chairman but this is a trial of the T.J.F not an interrogation of this young man " said Makorov as he gestured to the boy behind him as he looked up at the large man. Who nodded in gratitude before Makorov turned to Ichigo.

"As I was told of the reason of this meeting as the man I am I felt this boy should not be subjected to this form of authoritative abuse without his guild master being present" said Makorov as the other members began whispering in approval as the man above scowl under his hood.

"That's a nice statement Makorov, but since you are not his guild Master and his guild master is not here, I must ask you and your two guards to please return to your seat before we arrest the three of you on contempt charges" said the know identified Chairman as the rest of the council nodded their heads in agreement.

"And what to say that his guild master isn't here" said Makorov in a knowing tone of voice. As whispers went around the room causing the hooded figure to raise his voice to silence the room so that he could hear properly.

"And if he was here where is he now I don't see him" said the head councilor as he made a show of turning his head to look around. "Well Makorov are you going to keep up with this nonsense or may we proceed with this trial" he continued.

"Well if that the case may I ask you one question chairman what is the description of the 'Soul Society' guild master" said Makorov with an almost a Cheshire cat grin as he looked up at the hooded man beside him.

"Will you return to your seat if I enlighten you on the subject" said the man earning a nod from Makorov.

"Very well the 'Soul Society" guild master is rumored to be over six feet tall man, with lean muscular build, spiky orange hair with a permanent scowl upon his face, mostly seen wearing a large black cloak to hide his ident….." said the chairman as the recognition suddenly dawned on him as Ichigo reached up and removed his hood revealing his spiky orange hair and scowl.

Once he removed the hood the loud clamoring of whispers as the identity of Ichigo was revealed to the members of T.J.F. except for the select few who learned about it at breakfast. Ichigo stared up at the robed figures above with his usual scowl adorning his face as he waited to be introduced.

Seeing that Ichigo was waiting to be introduced Makorov stepped forward "Allow me to introduce the young man that brought us all together today the guild master of the independent guild 'Soul Society' Ichigo Kurosaki" said Makorov as Ichigo nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thank you Master Makorov" said Ichigo towards Makorov who nodded his head " and this is my troublemaker of a fifth in command Grimmjow Jabberweich " at hearing the statement of being the fifth in command the now identified Grimmjow yelled out in protest.

"I demanded a rematch on the placement ranking just because you took over that demon that everyone was afraid of doesn't make you leader by default" yelled Grimmjow as he slammed a glowing fist into the side of the crystal shattering it before stepping into letting his magical aura become known.

Outside of the holding crystal that was draining him no longer as blue out line encompassed his body ah he got in Ichigo's face much to everyone surprise at the sheer power he was emitting for a fifth in command and also that he escaped the containment crystal so easily.

"Now is not the time Grimmjow, I'm trying to save your ass" demanded Ichigo through clenched teeth as he let his own aura develop as the two began fighting for dominance as everyone watched in fear while others watched in fascination at the sheer power of the two were omitting in there minor squabble.

"And besides it was your idea to have the battle royal to see how the ranking would be handled it not my fault you got taken down first" said Ichigo in a condescending tone of voice.

"What you say you Bastard you want to go" yelled Grimmjow as he and Ichigo butted head fighting to win dominance in their little staring contest.

"Bring it kitty cat I'll kick your ass in front of everyone here" said Ichigo in a challenging way as a white and blue seal appeared behind Grimmjow's as he prepared to transform into his hollow form while blackness creeps into Ichigo's eye but It disappears quickly. When a massive hand smashed downward onto Grimmjow stopping his transformation as he is pan caked to the floor, causing him to struggle against the massive weight on his back but the hand held firm holding him down.

"What the hell old man" said Grimmjow as he struggled to look over his shoulder at the short man behind as he mutter obscenities.

"Laxus if you would please" said the older man to his grandson who nodded his head before walking over to the downed man placing two electrified fingers to the back of Grimmjow's neck from which were much stronger than the security lacrima rendering the downed man unconscious. See he was out Makorov retracted his hand from the unconscious body as Laxus stepped away from the downed man.

"Thank you Makorov-san" said a much kinder voice that belonged to a short hooded man of around Makorov's height

"Now we can return to the task the council will take a ten minute recess as we decide upon what the following should happen" said the short man as he looked over to the man that was leading the court previously who nodded as the all filed into a side room on their level.

Seeing that they had nothing else to do the two able bodies minus Ichigo made their way back to their assigned seat as, Laxus carried the unconscious body of Grimmjow with him. Ichigo decided to remain behind to be addressed once the recess was over as he didn't have to wait long as the not even five minutes later the council walked back into the room to their seat as the court came back into order.

"Yes well" said the large man from before as he cleared his throat with a cough "After further thought and observation I will be willing to drop the following accusation if the following happens" he continued as everyone listened with rapt attention before he looked over to the short man from before to explain.

"After observing the power you have revealed to us all today, and after discussing it over we have come to the conclusion that we will continue observing you as we offer you the position of tenth seat in our prestigious wizard saints" said short man as everyone gasped at the verdict.

At hearing this only brought suspicion to Ichigo as he continued staring at the projection of the council "Whats the catch?" demanded Ichigo as he looked at the council skeptically.

"You will only obtain the position under one condition" said another large man from before causing everyone to turn to his position.

Which is what?" said Ichigo as he started to have a bad feeling sitting in his stomach.

"That you join a legal guild and the Independent Guild 'Soul Society' is to be disbanded until further notice" said the man as the room went silent at the statement.

"And if we don't" said as he let his aura flare once more to make his point that he was serious causing everyone to sweat slightly.

But the council stood strong "You and all your little friends will be hunted down and executed on the sp.." said the man known as Siegrain aloud only for loud booming sound to cut him off as a now fully awake Grimmjow appeared behind him with a clawed hand holding a bright red Cero to the back of the man's skull.

"You dare threaten us" said Grimmjow as he prepared to release the cero and decapitate the man under the hood only for another sonic boom of a sonido to sound as Ichigo appeared beside Grimmjow and pressed his hand firmly on his arm forcing him to lower the attack.

At seeing the hand on his arm he looked over to Ichigo who was giving him a stern look that clearly said stand down, deciding to do as he was asked the ball of raw energy receded as he lowered the hand completely with a scowl of his own.

"Now that's out of the way you request was I join the Ten Saints and you leave my friends alone right?" said Ichigo as the short member nodded his head.

"That's correct" he said.

"And we have to join a legal guild while the soul society is disbanded" said Ichigo as the council nodded their once more this time a little more nervously as two extremely strong mages stood before them.

"Fine I accept on one condition" said Ichigo as he held up one finger to emphasize his point.

"But Ichigo what about the mission" yelled out Grimmjow only for Ichigo to silence him with another stern look.

Thinking they have won the argument to have the demon they all fear under their control. "Very well what are your conditions" asked the chairman as he looked over to the tall man across from him.

"I get to pick the guild me and my friends join" said Ichigo a strange since of foreboding rose in the chair man's gut at what he was going to say next.

"And the guild I choose to join is" Ichigo spoke before pausing to give it an almost dramatic pause.

.

.

"Is Fairytail"

* * *

(End Story)

**Alright sorry finally got this done I know it took me a long time to right but its done I just hope everyone likes it. NExt chapter will hopefully be out faster and it will wrap up the trial and Fairytail will meet its new members**

**[0] the tentacle appendages are the same as two of Luppi eight tentacle release form.**

**[1] The council room is the same as the one as Erza Trial but with a bit of a Harry Potter Twist with the holding cell coming out of the floor.**


End file.
